Gooey
by Erisolalldayeveryday
Summary: Eridan gets hot, and Sollux wants a piece of dat ass.
1. Chapter 1

One of the works I wrote like a year ago on paper and never posted because I was too shy, haha. Well, here it is. I've been slowly writing it in the notes on my phone so I'll be uploading chapters at random times maybe within the next week, even though it's finals week. Whoops. Haha anyway, enjoy the first chapter! It gets a loooot more NSFW after this (as if it wasn't NSFW enough already). Also, unintentional pun in the title haha, I just really like that song. Glass Animals, if you're interested. I also might be working on some MarkxReader for those in the Markiplier fandom, shhhh.

-break-

Your name is Sollux Captor and you're not sure when Eridan Ampora got so hot. Maybe it was when her skirts got shorter, or her boobs got bigger, or her lips got fuller. All you know is you want a piece of that hot ass.

Lately, you've been trying to get her attention by antagonizing her more, but all it does is make her flush and glare at you.

So you think you'll try a different tactic.

One day, you're dragged into a conversation with KK. Boring. Until you see Eridan across the room.

She's sitting next to Feferi but completely ignoring him, instead choosing to glare at you. You smirk and give her bedroom eyes, slowly licking your lips. She goes bright violet as her fin flapping becomes erratic, and she turns to talk to Feferi. Heh. Mission completed, target locked.

You start doing subtle things to poor Eridan, not trying to seem like you're trying to seduce her (even though you totally are). Stuff like standing right next to her when she's sitting down so when she turns to face you she gets a faceful of your boobs, or "accidentally" dropping stuff to bend over in front of her, purposely wiggling your ass every time you walk away from her. You even started wearing short skirts in lieu of your usual baggy pants, just so when you do bend over, she gets a nice eyeful of your light yellow panties. You think she's starting to catch on.

She invites you to her respiteblock one day for "computer help". Well, either she's caught on or she really does need computer help.

You wear a low-cut shirt and a super short skirt just in case it's the former.

When you arrive at her respiteblock, you unfortunately find she really does need computer help.

However, you consider it a plus on your part when Eridan can't keep her eyes off your chest area while describing what happened.

You walk over to her computer and bend over, ignoring the chair in favor of presenting Eridan with a nice upskirt view. You can hear her splutters behind you as she moves to the side. Point for Sollux.

As you fix her computer, you make sure to turn- still bending over- towards her, explaining everything you're doing. Her eyes are trained on your boobs- barely hidden by your shirt- the whole time. Perfect.

When you leave, you make sure you're wiggling your ass as you walk away, and you can feel her eyes on it. Is she catching on yet?

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you're starting to catch on.

You haven't been able to keep your eyes off of Sollux. Specifically her ass. And boobs.

Whenever she bends over, her skirt rides up and you find yourself staring at her underwear-covered ass. She's definitely wearing shirts with lower cuts and her boobs are staring you in the face a lot more than before. Hell, when you invited her over for computer help the other day, she bent over the whole time. Wow.

And now she's invited you over. Says she needs "science wand help". Okay then. You grab your wand and head over.

And when you step inside, you find yourself with quite the view.

Her shirt only covers about 30% of her boobs and goes to her midriff, and is super tight, making her boobs pop out. Then her skirt... fuck. If it was any shorter, you'd be staring at her crotch.

"I accidentally shrunk some of my clothes in the wash. Could you use your science wand and make them regular size again?" she asks, biting her lip. God, she's even holding her hands behind her back, making her tits pop out even more.

You've never been this fucking wet.

"I... fuck- I can't, um-" and you're out of there. Soon your pre-material will begin running down your leg, and you don't want that, especially since you're wearing a skirt.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you smirk, watching Eridan run away. Her skirt is fluttering and her panties are soaked through.

It's been a couple of days. You've been actively avoiding Sollux, not wanting to cream yourself in public.

Then Sollux invites you over again. You decline.

And again. And again. And again. And-

You accept to make her shut up.

When you arrive, though, you're surprised, but not sure what you were expecting.

Sollux is sitting on her computer chair, facing away, and completely naked. Her skin is flushed with sweat and she lets out gasps and moans as she fucks herself on a violet dildo.

You've never wanted to fuck someone harder.

Then she turns and looks at you, fuck, you can see her tits bouncing and her face flushed yellow and her expression saying, "Fuck me"- wait no, she's actually saying that, fuck you need to leave-

You escape in disgrace- and with a pair of wet panties- again, going straight to your block and squeezing your crotch through your underwear. You've never masturbated before, never felt the need to. But now seems like a good time.

You, Sollux Captor, are so turned on it almost hurts. One of your biggest kinks is being walked in on, and the hottest babe on the meteor just walked in on you fucking yourself with a dildo the color of her material- er, blood.

And now, you've got a number one ticket to the Eridan show. You have a camera and microphone in her room, and you're so glad you have them because she's currently on her bed and going fucking crazy. She's got one hand grinding against her crotch and the other on one of her tits, moaning out high and loud.

You're still riding the dildo sunctioned to your chair while one hand is teasing a nipple and the other is keeping you stable. You had set this up just for her, making sure she walked in on you. And God, it's so worth it. Now Eridan's face-down on the bed, her ass in the air and her panties at her knees. She's got 3 fingers in her nook already, thrusting in and out like she can't get enough.

You're so glad you can make her that desperate.

She's crying out in pleasure, trying to reach deeper inside herself, and fuck you're aching, fucking yourself harder and harder.

When she curls her fingers inside herself and screams your name as she cums, you can't help but clench down on the dildo, cumming hard as you moan out Eridan's name.

That's the hardest you've cum in... well, forever. You want her so fucking bad.

You can't look Sollux in the eye. You haven't been able to for days. Not after... well, not after you walked in on her fucking herself on a dildo the color of your blood.

That sort of thing makes things awkward.

She's been eyeing you, of course, hitting on you whenever opportunity arises. You want her just as bad. So why don't you go for it?

Well.

Sollux doesn't know what she's in for.

You can deal with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I know I said more chapters but it looks like this'll be the final chapter. I have two more fics I'm working on writing on my phone so those might be up sometime this week maybe, I'm not sure. Also, sorry this ends so suddenly, but I wrote this in short bursts a year or two ago so I'd usually stop mid-scene or something, and I'd finish this but... I'm not super into writing new Homestuck stuff, I guess. Haha sorry kids. But anyway, enjoy this... sin. Also these notes are too long 0/10 anyway enjoy haha. Also sorry for the weird paragraph structure sometimes, I might've hit enter instead of space.

-break-

Eridan just invited you over to her room for computer help again.

This time, you don't think it's actual computer help. You wear your special underwear, the thong that's Eridan's blood color.

When you arrive, she tugs you inside, closes the door, and shoves you up hard against it.

You gasp and say, "Eager, much?"

"Shut up," she hisses. "You've been makin' me wet for weeks with your fuckin' skirts and bedroom eyes and having me 'accidentally' walk in on you riding a violet dildo. You want me. I want you. But you'd better know what you're in for."

"What I'm in for? Sounds hot," you chuckle, wrapping your legs around her waist.

She just growls and grips your ass, carrying you over to the bed and throwing you down. Your skirt flies up, revealing your violent thong. Eridan makes a choked noise, but turns and goes over to a wardrobe you hadn't noticed before.

She opens it, and you can't help but gasp.

Inside is every sexual toy you could imagine.

From dildos to handcuffs to ropes to rings to corsets... everything.

She graps a pair of handcuffs and walks over to you, smirking. "Are you still ready for this?"

"Fuck yes." You've never been more turned on.

She flips you onto your hands and knees and cuffs your hands to the headboard. You let out a gasp, surprised.

Eridan starts grinding hard against you, one hand tugging on your hair hard and the other pinching a nipple through your shirt. You moan out high and loud, prematerial soaking through your panties and hitting the bed. The hand in your hair moves down to rub against your thong, right where your nook lips are. You cry out, nook clenching hard around nothing.

Eridan suddenly pulls back, making you whine, but then her mouth is on your back, your ass, your fucking- fucking THONG-

You keen, bucking hard against Eridan's face. She growls and snaps the edge of your thong against your skin, making you moan in pain.

She starts licking at your thong, over where your nook is, and you whine at the teasing. "Come on, fucking- come ON-" you gasp, nook clenching hungrily.

Eridan draws back and slaps your ass, making you squeal, and shoves you down on the bed. You can't help but rut against the bed, your clit throbbing.

You watch as Eridan goes back over to the wardrobe, her ass waving back and forth as she grabs a couple of dildos. You can't help the needy shudder that rips through your body.

She sees it and chuckles, and you flush. She settles her hands on your ass, getting a nice handful of squeezing. You let out a broken moan, nook leaking even more.

She finally takes pity on you and pulls your thong down, revealing your soaked and swollen nook folds. You moan her name, trying to rock back onto her fingers. She suddenly flicks your clit, and you yelp, a jolt of pain-pleasure going through your whole body.

Eridan slides two fingers into your nook, sliding easily due to how much liquid you've produced. You gasp and moan out, "Oh fuck me, Eridan..." and she obliges, thrusting her fingers inside. She even starts rubbing your clit with her thumb, and your legs shake as you clench and relax around her fingers.

She suddenly thrusts hard, hitting something inside you that makes you keen, getting close.

That's when she takes her fingers out.

You whine angrily, aching for release, but she sinks herself onto one of her dildos instead.

You watch as she rocks down onto the dildo the color of your blood.

Shit.

"You have dildoes of all your friends' blood colors?" you ask, still a little grumpy.

"No- just yours," Eridan gasps a little, then moans out, "Sol..."

You flush and can't help but moan. She happens to have a yellow dildo and you happen to have a violet dildo. Wow.

You mewl, liquid seeping out of your nook and staining the sheets. You can hear Eridan fucking herself, the squelch of her nook on the dildo and the soft moans of your name. You whine, nook twitching in want.

She draped over you to pull your top up and your bra down, two hands squeezing your boobs.

You moan, trying to rock back against her. She pinches your nipples and grinds the end of her dildo against your nook lips.

"Please, Eridan... please..." you beg brokenly, tugging weakly at your cuffs.

She finally takes another dildo and teases your nook with it, then slowly pushes it in, fuck yes-

You realize you're keening, rocking down as the dildo fills you up. Oh, fuck. You moan out Eridan's name, getting close again.

She suddenly unlocks your cuffs, flips you over, and cuffs you again. You look up at her, flushed and sweaty and shivering with lust, and you whine, hips twitching up towards her.

She pushes the dildo deeper into your nook, and you sob in pleasure, tits bouncing as you buck your hips. Eridan attaches her mouth to your nipples, sucking and biting and licking. You moan, the pleasure taking you higher and higher, and the second she uses a hand to start thrusting the dildo in and out of your nook you cum hard, squirting onto Eridan's crotch. She quickly cums after you, and turns out she's loud too, keening out your name as she cums.

Eridan blearily pulls the dildo out of your nook, making you shudder. She dumps the dildoes off to the side, including the one she took out of her nook. You moan weakly as she collapses on top of you, her tits rubbing up against yours.

You bury your face in her neck, and soon fall asleep.

You wake up with Sollux asleep on top of you, and her mouth is right on your gills. Fuck. Mission abort.

It's too late to abort. She shifts in her sleep and her leg ends up between yours, rubbing against your nook and oh fuck, fuck, that's your clit-!

You bite your lip as you try to contain a moan, and you cut your lip open, a trickle of violet blood going down your chin.

Suddenly, Sollux groans a little, starting to wake up. Her breath is right on your gills, and your fins flutter, your teeth digging even deeper. Oh shit, she's awake.

She grumbles, sitting up and rubbing her knee against your clit, and you arch your back, gasping for breath.

She notices and snickers sleepily, then licks the blood right off your chin. You make a strangled noise.

"Desperate this early, are you?" she smirks, and you whimper.

The next thing you know, she's moving fast down your body, how is she even that fast she should be sleepy, and then you can't think because her fucking mouth is on your nook, her tongue on your clit-

You cum screaming her name, claws tearing into the sheets.

But she doesn't stop, licking and sucking at your clit like her life depends on it.

Your thighs about compress her head when you cum a second time, but she uses her psionics to keep you down against the bed.

Then she slips a few fingers inside you, and you cum again, sobbing out her name as you squirt on her face.

Her face is covered in purple by now, and she's still not stopping- she brings you to orgasm 3 more times before you beg her to stop. She does immediately, sliding back up your body and licking violet- fuck, your violet- off her face, and you kiss her hand, so needy even after cumming so many times.

She breaks away to move and sit on your face, and you shove your tongue into her soaked folds, grabbing her ass with both hands. She cries out, rocking down onto your face. You withdraw a hand to smack her ass sharply while flicking your tongue against her clit, and she keens, a spurt of material flying out of her nook.

You smirk and focus all your attention on her clit, and obviously sensitive spot. She cries out again, gently bouncing on your face as she tugs in your hair. You rub your tongue right against the sensitive top, and she screams, squirting on your chin and neck.

You don't stop, mimicking what she did to you by making her cum again and again. Finally she collapses, leaking yellow onto your face and moaning weakly.

You roll over to push her down, then go over to your cabinet. You open it, wondering which toy you should use next. Then you look back at Sollux, and she's fingering herself with one hand while toying with her nipples with her other, letting out soft moans. You freeze up, your nook throbbing hard as you watch her.

Shit.

You grab a strap-on, a gag, handcuffs, and a paddle, then make your way back to her. She slowly opens one eye, then the other as she moans and spreads her legs for you.

You drop the stuff off at the edge of the bed, the. close her legs (making her whine) and flip her onto her stomach. She just moans needily and tries to rock back against you, and you smack her ass for it, making her cry out. You put the gag and strap-on off to the side, then draw a single finger over her quivering nook.

"Has someone been a naughty girl?" you purr, rubbing her ass. She moans and nods. "Answer me with words," you snap, slapping her ass roughly. She helps and says, "Yes, yes! Mmm... I've been such a bad girl..." So she likes dominance and submission. This could be fun.

You stand up and grab some ropes, then go back and undo the handcuffs. Sollux sits up, looking at you confusedly, and then you kiss her hard, until she's moaning weakly beneath your lips.

And then you lock her hands behind her back. She looks up at you wantonly, her nook has to be aching at this point. You rub her clit gently for a second, making her eyes cross in pleasure, and then you take the rope to start tying her up. Ropes keeping her thighs and calves together, her arms a little more secure, framing her tits.

As you tie her up you touch her all over, but not where you know she wants it the most. She's panting and whining with lust by the time you're done, mumbling, "Please, ED... please..." quietly.

"No," you reply shortly, and she looks like you've slapped her until you continue, "One more thing." Then you take the ball gag and put it on her, and she whines in the back of her throat.

You pause and take a second to admire her, her flushed face, her huge tits, her quivering arms, her twitching legs, her... dripping nook. She looks delicious, but no, not yet.

You hold up the paddle for her to see, and she nods desperately, muffled words coming from behind her gag. "Poor thing. You want to beg for it, don't you?" you ask, cupping her face. She nods again, trying to spread her legs wider.

"Well that's too bad," you sneer, letting your hand drop away. She whines, and then sniffles a little, her eyes tearing up. "I'm not fallin' for that," you growl, crossing your arms. She whines again, and a tear falls as she tries to rub her thighs together for stimulation.

You sigh, and then lean forward, sucking a mark onto her neck. She moans the best she can with a gag in her mouth, leaning her head back to bare her neck for you. You smirk. Good girl. Then you squeeze one of her boobs gently, making her cry out and buck her hips.

Enough of that.

You lean back, then suddenly flip Sollux over onto her stomach- face against the pillow and ass in the air. Just the way you like it.

You pick up the paddle and rub her ass with it, making her moan and try to raise her ass higher.


End file.
